It is well known that the communication capacity of wireless networks is limited by interference. Depending on the strength of the interference, there are three conventional approaches to this problem. If the interference is very strong, then the receiver can decode the interfering signal and subtract from the desired signal using successive interference cancelation. If the interference signal is very weak compared to the desired signal, it can be treated as noise. The third and most common possibility is when the interference is comparable with the desired signal. In this case the interference can be avoided by orthogonalizing it with the desired signal using techniques such as time division multiple access (TDMA) or frequency division multiple access (FDMA).
In addition to interference, wireless networks also experience channel fading. Conventional approaches to wireless networking attempt to combat fading. Depending on the coherence time of the fading, various approaches have been used. For example, fast fading may be mitigated by the use of diversity techniques, interleaving, and error-correcting codes. The use of multiple antennas provides channel diversity to combat fading and may also be used to increase multiplexing gain and system capacity.
Multiuser diversity scheme is a technique to increase the capacity of wireless networks using multiple antennas at the base station. In this approach the base station selects a mobile device that has the best channel condition, maximizing the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). According to some implementations of this approach, K random beams are constructed and information is transmitted to the users with the highest signal-to-noise plus interference ratio (SINR). Searching for the best SINR in the network, however, requires feedback from the mobile devices that scales linearly with the number of users. These implementations also use beamforming, which is complex to implement. In addition, the cooperation requirement is substantial.